massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tevos (MR)
Tevos is an asari politician who served as the Asari Republics' representative on the Citadel Council. Biography Early life Most of her childhood remains unknown, but it is speculated that Tevos was born on the asari homeworld Thessia sometime in 1606 CE. She had at least one younger sister and several nieces. Post-War At some point following the Reaper invasion, Tevos became embroiled in a controversy when evidence was leaked that a group of matriarchs within the highest levels of the asari government had concealed the existence of the Prothean beacon within the Temple of Athame from the Council, only revealing it when Thessia was itself was in danger in the hope that its contribution to the Crucible project might avert the oncoming Reaper conquest. Having lost much of her government's leadership and with her people's backs against the wall in defending their actions, Tevos assumed full responsibility for the asari's violation of Council laws forbidding the withholding of Prothean technology, although she did not publicly indicate at what point she personally was made aware of the beacon's existence, the Asari Republics were nonetheless faced with massive censures and threats of sanctions. When the Citadel Council was reorganized into the Interstellar Republic following the signing of the Citadel-Guevara Accord, the disgraced former Councilor Tevos was permitted a seat in the Galactic Senate and the Republic Advisory Council―knowing full well that her influence was strictly limited as a form of punishment. Personality and traits Tevos is a flexible conservative and firmly entrenched in her support of asari policies, but is more than willing to negotiate and compromise in the interests of stable long-term settlement of disputes. She is perhaps portrayed as the quintessential asari: she is a diplomat and negotiator, always looking for another solution, but despite her reputation for being a diplomat and compromiser, however, she is also fiercely loyal to her people and does not hesitate to put the safety and welfare of the asari over that of her race's allies. This caused many humans to label her as anti-human and excessively cautious. Appearances in other media Comic Series Video Games * Mass Effect ''(First appearance) * ''Mass Effect 2 * Mass Effect 3 Novels * Mass Effect: Redemption (Mentioned only) * Mass Effect: Ascension (Mentioned only) * Mass Effect: Deception (Mentioned only) * Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy Quotes Mass Effect * (to Commander Shepard) "You are the first human Spectre, commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." * "Humanity has shown it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you are ready to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel Council." Trivia * Tevos is voiced by Jan Alexandra Smith, who also provides the voice for Dr. Chloe Michel in Mass Effect as well as Aishi the Mournful Blade and Forest Shadow in BioWare's Jade Empire and Delilah Howe, Nida, and Lady Liza Packton in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. * Her hobbies are instrumental music, theatre, calligraphy, reading, and swimming. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Asari Category:Politicians Category:Article stubs Category:Recurring characters Category:Biotics Category:Councilors Category:Leaders